Jack Zimmermann
Jack LaurentComic #21 Zimmermann is the captain of the Samwell University Men's Hockey Team. At the beginning of the story, he is a 23 year old junior (Class of 2015)http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/70146502809. His birthday is August 3rdhttps://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/489463001456467969, 1990https://twitter.com/ngoziu/status/510589531721318402. He is 6'1" and about 200 poundshttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/76408109057. He wears jersey #1. Early Life Jack is an only childhttps://twitter.com/ngoziu/status/510081108407357440, the son of Quebecois hockey legend "Bad" Bob Zimmermann and his American wifeYear 1 Comic #6 Aliciahttps://twitter.com/ngoziu/status/509361302322806784, who is an actress/model.http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/95383425442 He was raised in a suburb of Montrealhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/63989548052 and is a native French speakerhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/60821429970. Hockey Jack began ice skating before his third birthdayhttps://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/491433120789315584 and spent ages 5-12 as a hockey wunderkind. 12-15, he played minor league hockey, and 16-18, he played for the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, where he developed a substance abuse problem with alcohol and prescription medicationhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/70159520888. Gripped by feelings of inadequacy, Jack feared that he would not live up to his father's expectations. Jack was projected to be the top NHL draft pick, but those plans were derailed by an overdose of his anxiety medication. Jack went to rehab and didn't enroll at Samwell until he was 21, where he is again trying to prove himself. In his junior year, he scored nearly two-thirds of his points after Bitty joined his linehttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/95058389632. (Jack never once referred to him as Bitty until he was hip-checked in the playoff game against Princeton.) Jack scored the third period hat trick that secured their playoff berthYear 1 Comic #18. The summer after his junior year, he was invited to prospect camps by Chicago, Boston, and Montrealhttps://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/481551525362159616. Jack was chosen by the team as its captain three years in a row, which is a Samwell Hockey recordhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/96568533922. According to Shitty, when Jack was a freshman, the upperclassmen never gave him a nickname.https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/518818174234796033 Jack tends to get cranky in the pre-season.https://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/524714197138305026 As a pre-game ritual, Jack eats a peanut butter and jelly sandwichhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/87704998502. Life at Samwell Jack is a History majorhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/61164136069. In his junior year, he took HIST310/WGSS347/AMST312 Gender and Warfare in Early 20th Century America with Shittyhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/68028695749 and Intro to Photography with Lardo, after which they would eat their lunch on the lake quad when it was sunnyhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/95058389632. In his senior year, he took ''WGSS120/HIST376: Women, Food, & American Culture ''with Bittyhttps://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/504693454434484224. Jack lives in the Haus and shares a bathroom with Shittyhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/86536777607. A poster in his bedroom says "Be Betterhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/86536777607." Other Facts *According to Shitty, Jack's interests include golf, fishing, re-watching WWII documentaries, classic and/or alternative rock, maps, and Breaking Badhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/74342808928. *Jack misses all cultural references, including Betty White, Instagramhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/70375948359, all pop stars, and the importance of Beyoncehttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/69862476995. *He and Ransom talk about golf a lot and go for rounds on the Samwell Golf Coursehttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/95058389632. *He once defended the Haus from the entire football teamhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/92877878702. *Ngozi describes his voice profile as: "Jack sounds like 40% Claude Giroux and 60% Sidney Crosby? If that makes sense. Guy has a slight French-Canadian accent. He can bro-out his accent when he needs to, but after winter break, Jack comes back to Samwell sounding a bit like a foreign exchange student from speaking French so much at home. Jack can carry a tune. Baritone. French-Canadian hockey player being interviewed after losing a gamehttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/75562630694." References Category:Characters